


Eva Marie Saint and Ice Cream Sundaes

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Did I ever tell you about the party we went to in LA at Motley Crue's apartment?"





	Eva Marie Saint and Ice Cream Sundaes

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“I love this.”

“What?”

“Listening to your heart beat.”

“I can't hear it anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“After the surgery, I could hear it beating all the time. My nurse told me it was because my chest was still open; hadn't scabbed over yet. I used to lay and listen to it just like you're doing now.”

“I never thought I would hear it again.”

“I'm still here.”

He pulled CJ close and she put her hand over his heart. The scars were still so fresh; CJ felt sometimes as if she was the one who had the heart attack.

“Leo?”

“Yeah?”

“Were you afraid to die?”

“No. I was afraid of leaving you and our babies. I was afraid of what would happen to Mallory. I was afraid of never seeing you again.”

“Me too.”

“Why are we talking about this?”

“You're not out of the woods yet.” CJ said.

“I'm fine.”

“Leo, don’t you ever say that to me again, do you understand? You are not fine. You will be, but you don’t need to pretend to be strong. Lay down.”

“I am laying down and I have the most amazing woman in my arms.” He kissed her forehead.

“Tonight I'm just tired, that’s all.”

“I know something that will make you feel better.”

“Don’t be dirty Leo.”

“Ah dirty, see we are thinking along the same vein Claudia Jean.”

“What are you talking about?” CJ sat up a bit, pushing hair from her forehead.

“A bath. A nice, hot bubble bath. We can add the bath salts you like, and I can scrub your back. I’ll even let you wash my hair.”

“You hate when I was your hair.”

“On the contrary,” Leo sat up too. “I love it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” He smiled.

“I should probably check on the kids.”

“They are sound asleep and Mitch is studying at the library. It is just the two of us.”

“Leo…”

“It is just a bath.”

“No.” she shook her head. “That is what we want to think, but it is more than that. I’d really prefer to just check on the kids.”

Leo sighed, stroking her arm. 

“OK, how about Plan B?”

“What is Plan B?” CJ asked smiling.

She loved him so much and he had barely recovered from his massive heart attack and double bypass surgery. They had only been sharing a bed for two weeks, the first eight weeks after being released from the hospital, Leo slept in a bed in his study. The doctor did not think stairs, or sharing a bed should be a part of his early recovery. So they slept apart, and while it was agonizing for the both of them, CJ buried herself in work and Leo focused on getting better. She was still doing that and Leo could not reach her no matter how hard he tried. They would have to have the break eventually…but not tonight. Not while she looked at him with those sparkling blue eyes and a genuine smile on her face.

“Well Leopold, what's Plan B? I'm waiting.”

“Downstairs in the freezer there is a gallon of French Vanilla ice cream, caramel sauce, marshmallow fluff, and cherries. I say we throw caution to the wind, make a giant sundae, put Strangers on a Train in, and relax. I promise no monkey business.”

Leo held up his fingers like a boy scout. That’s not what CJ wanted; she wanted lots of monkey business. Intimacy on all levels was a huge part of their relationship. The fear that one more orgasm would send him to meet his maker lingered over her head like a slow motion anvil. Leo was not the only one who missed it.

“Should you even be eating…?”

Leo put his fingers on her lips.

“One night, just one night. Junk food didn’t cause my heart attack and we both know that. C’mon, I always thought you liked a little mischief.”

There was a long silence and Leo felt he would be rejected. He held his breath, waiting for her reply.

“No marshmallow fluff for you.” CJ said, gently poking his stomach as she would one of their children.

“The recipe can be modified to suit one’s needs.”

Leo grinned, the one that went straight to his eyes and made CJ’s knees weak. She reached out to caress his face.

“Ice cream. Lets go.”

She got up, reaching for his hand. Leo didn’t need her help but would take it…she was only trying to help. She was trying to shake the utter helplessness that coursed through her veins since Charlie came in and said Leo had a heart attack. Down in the kitchen, Leo pulled a stool up to the counter. He was suddenly struck with the memory of he and Jed doing the same thing on a sweltering night 37 years ago.

“We’ll use frozen yogurt.” CJ said.

Leo really wanted the ice cream but he had no room to argue. She grabbed the caramel sauce, wet nuts, whipped cream, and Maraschino cherries. When she turned back to Leo, he wore a satisfied smile.

“Use the big blue bowl.” He said.

CJ complied, mixing all the ingredients and handing him a plastic spoon.

“This looks fantastic.” Leo said, digging in.

CJ pulled her stool up to the counter and did the same thing.

“How was your day baby?” Leo asked.

CJ just looked at him for a moment and then shrugged.

“The usual. Everyone, including me, is still getting used to my being Chief of Staff. Its one day at a time.”

“You have allies.”

“Yeah, big ones. I also have a lot of people who don’t like some woman being the mouthpiece of the President and telling them what to do.”

“Hutchinson is a horse’s ass.”

“Yeah. Still, many people agree with him. Leo, I don’t even know if the President cares for the idea very much. I was your choice, not his. And lets not even discuss the people screaming nepotism, or some such nonsense. The Chief of Staff naming his wife his successor…you had to know it would cause something.”

“OK, don’t want to talk about work anymore.”

“I didn’t think so.” CJ laughed.

“Wanna hear about my day?”

“You know I do.”

CJ opened her mouth as Leo offered her ice cream on his spoon. Today he did 10 minutes on the treadmill. The doctors still did not think he was ready to venture outside. He made most of his lunch on his own but that conked him out pretty good so after that it was a nap. The kids got his attention today, which was fine by them. Tim and Charlie, 3 and 2, actually sat still as their father read them The Cat in the Hat. It was one of their personal favorites. 

“It was good to spend time with them today.” He said. “There are not too many good things about what happened to me.”

“Certainly not.”

“But I get a chance to be with them during this time. Charlie is so talkative baby, and Tim looks just like me when he smiles. I probably would have missed that.”

“Yeah.” She looked down at the half-eaten sundae. “Still up for Hitchcock?”

“I am always up for Hitchcock. How about North by Northwest instead?”

“Mmm hmm. Its been a while since you got an Eva Marie Saint fix.”

Leo smiled, grabbing the bowl and heading into the den. CJ followed. They settled in on the couch and Leo turned on the DVD player.

“Time together.” He said as the credits began.

“What about it?”

“It is another thing that came out of this. I know that I am lucky to be alive CJ. I cannot believe I missed all that I have.”

“We will hopefully have a lot more time now.” She replied.

Leo took her hand, pulling her down on top of him. CJ stiffened a bit and turned her body to the side. She maneuvered so that her back was resting against the couch and Leo’s back was resting on her. Instinctually, she draped her arm across his waist.

“Can you see alright?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

They watched the movie for a while in comfortable silence and then CJ sighed.

“What's the matter?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t say nothing if its something. You know you can tell me anything.”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know what?”

“I don’t know what's wrong. I feel so afraid…so threatened.”

“Threatened?” Leo turned around and looked at her.

“I still fear that you're going to die. That you'll close your eyes one night and never open them again. Maybe you'll pick up the baby and it will give you a heart attack. Or you'll die while we’re making love.”

“CJ, I don’t know what to say. I cannot promise you that I won't die. I want to do that more than I have ever wanted to do anything, but its not right. It is not about dying; its about living. None of us truly know how much time we have left.”

“Its so much.” Tears brimmed in her eyes. She blinked and they fell. “I have work, a bigger job to do, a sick President, a sick husband, a restless deputy and two kids. I don’t know how much longer I can handle it.”

“Let go tonight.” He pulled her against him and CJ didn’t fight. She was too tired to even if she wanted. “Let go and fall on me.”

“You don’t have the strength.” She sobbed.

“Shh, its going to be OK baby. Just let go…just tonight. I'm gonna hold you, and take all the pain and worries away. Let go.”

CJ just sobbed, mad at herself for breaking down yet so grateful to feel his arms around her. She curled herself around him as she had so many nights since they began their long journey. Leo rubbed her back and she felt safe. There was no safer place than Leo’s arms.

“I love you so much Claudia Jean.”

“I love you too.”

“Hey, did I ever tell you about the bar fight Jed and I got into that first summer we met?”

“The President in a bar fight? I would have remembered that. Tell me about it.”

Leo told her the story of the crazy night in an Ann Arbor dive and he held her in his arms as she slowly released some of her fears and doubts. They had just been through one of the roughest times in their marriage and he needed to support and love her as much as she did him. Getting better was Leo’s number one priority, but a close second was recommitting himself to his family. He really had missed so much, overlooked things, took people for granted. Now was the time to fix that. He did not die in the woods of Camp David because he had to fix that.

“Did I ever tell you about the party we went to in LA at Motley Crue’s apartment?” she asked.

“No. This sounds like something I have to hear.”

“Lets just say I'm glad that none of it came to light in the vetting process.”

Leo laughed, rubbing her back.

“Tell me the story.”

They spent the next hour telling stories from their pasts. Then Leo was sleepy. CJ kissed his forehead, helping him upstairs. They held onto each other while they slept and CJ crept out of bed at 5:45 to start another day. She stared at him for a while, stroked his hair, kissed him gently, and prayed for his continued recovery. Now she had to leave him again to help run the free world.

“I love you. I will be back as soon as I can.” One more kiss and she was out the door.

***


End file.
